candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 323/Dreamworld
| spaces = 64 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 322/Dreamworld | next = 324/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 323 (Dreamworld) is the third level in Zany Ziggurat and is the 147th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 64 double jelly squares and score at least 125,000 points in 23 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Like all other quadrant levels, it is harder as colour bombs cannot be created. They can be obtained from mystery candies as one is dropped per every five moves. Still, it can be hard even with 23 moves (you need to hope one comes out of 4 of them). *The mystery candy may contain harmful blockers which increases the difficulty of clearing of jellies. *You have to clear 64 double jellies in 23 moves. This means that you will need to clear 6 single jellies per move. *The moon scale is unstable with respect to the amount of jellies required to be cleared per move. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *With the Moon Scale to watch for, it is also important to make sure the sides and corners of each quadrant is handled properly, as they are the harder places to reach. It is optimal to use special candy combos like a wrapped candy + striped candy, despite risking Odus to fall off. *As with its Reality counterpart, try to prevent the lower sections running out of moves. *While colour bombs coming out from mystery candies are precious, special caution must be made so they will not blow up accidentally, leaving Odus at his mercy. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Hard *' difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Furthermore, colour bombs cannot be created as the longest length is only four spaces (a colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces). *The jellies are worth 128,000 points (64 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 128,000 points). Hence, an additional 222,000 points have to be earned through matching of candies. *With fewer moves available, the need to clear a huge amount of jellies within a few moves requires much more huge cascades and special candies which in turn gives huge amount of points This is a must have since six single jellies must be cleared per move. **The above point is negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale and with the restricted board layout, this is less likely to happen. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars unless the player is lucky to get a colour bomb and a candy bomb from two of the mystery candies. Even then, that will have used up 10 moves and cleared plenty of jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration and the restricted board layout. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the restricted board layout and the limited number of moves after the moon struck negates this advantage. 'Possible Strategy' *Always work from the bottom squares to create huge point cascades. However, keep an eye on the moon scale. Trivia *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is a prime and unusual number. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Zany Ziggurat levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 23 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Very hard levels Category:Quadrant levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars